


Take The Coins From Your Mouth And Put Them On Their Eyes

by 50mg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Will/Hannibal is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50mg/pseuds/50mg
Summary: Hannibal and Jack face off with Will between them. At least, that is how it appears.





	

Hannibal Lecter is a man. He is precise, calculating, and determined. Those who run in his circles wish simultaneously to be him and be with him, and worshipful envy comes from every direction. His life appears decadent, but a further look shows the depth of his control over every aspect of himself.

 

=

 

Will Graham walks into Jack Crawford’s office one day after class and meets Hannibal Lecter.

 

=

 

Jack Crawford is a hero. He is ambitious, driven, and clever. His swift ascent to the head of his team is no accident, and his talent for hunting down depravity gives him a promising future. Utterly devoted to his wife and his work, he is sure to be the one to catch the Ripper.

 

=

 

Will Graham makes opposing plans with Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter.

 

=

 

Hannibal Lecter is a monster. He is reckless, impulsive, and arrogant. His victims are innocent of any real crime and do not deserve to die, much less in the ways he kills them. Though he is careful to leave to traces behind, his delight in wickedness is stronger than his good judgement.

 

=

 

Will Graham swears to Jack Crawford that he is on the side of good.

 

=

 

Jack Crawford is a villain. He is callous, uncaring, and selfish. Blinded by his need to be right, he ignores and sometimes causes the plights of others. He charges endlessly forward, costs be damned, and will surely pay for it in the end.

 

=

 

Will Graham promises himself wholly and in every way to Hannibal Lecter.

 

=

 

Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter fight. Will Graham arrives in time for the final moment, when Hannibal Lecter slits Jack Crawford’s throat. Will Graham does nothing to aid him and Jack Crawford can only glare accusingly upwards. Hannibal Lecter turns to Will Graham only to fall on a knife. Mortally wounded, he drops to the ground beside Jack Crawford and can only stare in shock. 

 

=

 

Will Graham watches them die with a cruel smile on his face.


End file.
